


Tres Sufferin’ Boys

by Obani



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, The Suffering Game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/Obani
Summary: We’re having a great time
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tres Sufferin’ Boys

**Author's Note:**

> At first I just wanted to draw older Magnus, but then they hit me with PLAIN TAAKO OH NO


End file.
